Falling Frost
by Silent Frost That Falls
Summary: Follow a rogue named Frost as she struggles to find her past to have a better future. Will she ever find where she belongs? Will she join the Clan cats or will her heart lead her somewhere else? (Takes place right after Bramblestar's Storm)
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the old forest several seasons ago…

It was a sunny new-leaf day in ThunderClan. Frostfeather, a white she-cat with light grey spots, was out gathering some herbs since the stocks were low from leaf-bare. She was by the RiverClan stream when suddenly a wail rose above the roaring river.

"Help me!"

Frostfeather wildly looked around and suddenly spotted a kit tumbling around in the river.

"Help!" the kit squeaked before a wave knocked her under the water.

Frostfeather immediately dropped everything she was carrying and plunged into the fast moving river.

"Hold on!" she mewed

She caught up to where she saw the kit go under and dove down under the surface. She finally brushed up against something furry and recognized the kit. She grabbed it by the scruff and swam back toward the surface. She spotted a RiverClan patrol heading her way on their side of the river bank. She kicked out toward a fallen tree trunk sticking halfway out of the water.

She lacked on with her claws when she heard a cat meow "Give her here!"

She looked up to meet the RiverClan patrol standing on the bank above her.

"Quickly! The river is flooding! Get out now!" the patrol leader meowed.

She passed the kit to the patrol leader when she heard a crashing sound.

"Hurry! Give me your paw!" the RiverClan cat meowed.

But it was too late, an uprooted tree being swept downstream crashed into the tree trunk she was on sending her into the river. She hit her head on a rock and started to lose consciousness. She could hear the RiverClan patrol meowing something to her as they raced to catch up to her and the roar of the gorge getting closer. She felt herself falling; then blackness.

Allegiances

ThunderClan

 **Leader:** Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Lilyheart-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw-pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw-gray-and-white tom

Snowpaw-white, fluffy tom

 **Queens:**

Daisy-cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

 **Elders:**

Purdy-plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Cats Outside The Clans:**

Frost-white she-cat with light grey ears, tail, and paws


	2. Chapter 1

**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan - Frostfeather is a ThunderClan Medicine cat. You will have to wait and find out. Thank you for offering, but no, I do not need an OC for the kit.** **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Many seasons later by the lake…_

Frost, a white she-cat with light grey ears, tail, and paws, lay in the newleaf sunshine without a care in the world. It was just a few days after the flood waters had receded and the sun was once again shining and the prey was returning to the forest. She remembered when the lake had rose not too long ago and a group of cats moved out of their territory and stayed in a cave not far from hers.

 _ThunderClan I believe they were called._ She thought to herself.

 _I remember watching them hunt and rescue some kittypets that had been stuck in the flood. When they took those kittypets home they must have went back to their territory beside the lake._ She thought.

Frost slowly sat up and gave herself a quick groom before jumping down.

 _Why don't I go on a quick walk and see if I can find anything. I have to remember to start cleaning up the mess that storm left around my cave… Ugg, so much work still left to do and I still need to go hunting. I wish I could go live with a group of cats; that would be nice. They all took care of each other like a family; if only I could have a family like that…_

Lost in her thoughts as she walked around the next hill she heard some voices in the distance getting louder. _Fox-dung! I crossed the scent markers! All the rain has made it too hard to smell anything!_

Frost scurried up a nearby tree just as three ThunderClan apprentices walk through the underbrush.

"I still can't smell a thing! Everything smells like the lake!" Snowpaw whined.

"I still think we shouldn't be out here without our mentors. We should have told them where we were going." Amberpaw meowed.

"I agree, Snowpaw we should at least go deeper into the territory where it's safer." Dewpaw meowed.

Frost was getting ready to leave as soon as the apprentices left, when suddenly a horrible scent swept by on the wind, causing Frost's pelt to stand up with alarm.

"Badger! I smell badger!" Dewpaw mewed in alarm, "Quick! Up a tree!"

As if on cue a large black and white creature crashed through the bracken snarling in rage. Snowpaw and Dewpaw raced up a tree behind them, but Amberpaw was frozen on the spot.

"Climb Amberpaw!" Snowpaw cried!

The badger raced up to Amberpaw and with its huge paw extended into the air was ready to crush Amberpaw. Fast as lightning Frost flung herself as the badgers face and started clawing at its eyes. The badger roared and flung Frost off of its back. Unable to see its prey the blind badger lumbered away whimpering.

"Amberpaw! Are you ok?" Snowpaw and Dewpaw cried as they scooted down the tree.

"I'm fine…I think…" Amberpaw meowed. "The rogue saved me"

Just then Amberpaw smelled the tangy sent of blood.

"Over here!" Dewpaw yowled.

Frost was laying on the ground with blood pooling all around her from a deep scratch on her side.

"The badger must have scratched her when it flung her off!" Snowpaw cried.

"Snowpaw, go get Leafpool! Amberpaw, go get some cobwebs or moss!" Dewpaw yelled, panic evident in his voice.

Snowpaw took off in the direction of camp and Amberpaw ran off looking for cobwebs and moss.

"Is everyone ok?" Frost murmured.

"Yes, we are fine, and Snowpaw went to fetch help just hold on!" Dewpaw cried.

But Frost could her him and started to drift into unconsciousness. Her life ebbing away, she fell into darkness.


End file.
